Time Is Running Out
by ellissixx
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been sent back in time to figure out what happened or didn't happen that shouldn't/should have happened.
1. Walls

**Time Is Running Out - Dramione**

**Walls.**

"Draco, wake up! We have to drop Scorp off at the station today!"

"I'm up, give me a minute!"

Draco Malfoy. Blood status, pureblood. No other family apart from his wife, Hermione Granger and his only son, Scorpius Malfoy. His parents were killed in the legendary Battle of Hogwarts just because Draco didn't come over to the dark side.

In their 6th year at Hogwarts, they were both troubled by things that they had been ordered to do, or in Hermione's case, things that she knew that were going to happen. It seems impossible that one Slytherin boy and one Gryffindor girl could ever find each other in moments of need and feel like they would spend the rest of their lives together.

Draco began to walk down the carpeted stairs in his Italian black suit and his long beach blond hair in a small pony tail. He had grew his hair this long because he knew that Hermione would like it.

Hermione wore dark denim jeans, a rose pink t-shirt and a blue cardigan over the t-shirt.

"You finally ready then?" laughed Hermione.

"Yeah, come on, better go!" replied Draco. "Scorpius! Come on, we're leaving now!" he yelled to his son.

"Alright alright, keep your hair on! It's only Hogwarts after all." Snapped the 11 year old boy.

Draco patted the top of his son's head and continued to walk out the door after Scorpius, hand in hand with Hermione.

"Harry, I haven't been through the wall in years. You took James last time.."

"Come on, Ginny, it's fun! We'll go through with Albus and James can take Lily through, okay?"

"Fine, do you think Hermione will be there with Draco yet?"

Harry, looking behind. "I doubt it...because they're behind us..." Harry smiled.

Hermione instantly recognised Harry and Ginny and ran straight for them.

"Hermione! Good to see you again!" shouted Ginny, she gave her the biggest hug ever.

"Draco? Is that you under all that hair? Harry laughed.

Harry and Draco had become friends since the war, but they hadn't really kept in touch.

"Yeah, it is. You coming through then? It's ten to eleven already!"

Albus, James and Scorpius all boarded the Hogwarts Express. Draco, Hermione, Harry and Ginny all waved goodbye to their children.

"Come on then. Better get home." said Hermione.

Draco and Hermione started to walk the wall between platforms 9 and 10. They went through and Harry, Ginny and young Lily were left alone on the platform.

On the other side of the wall, everything began to change. Draco's hair decided to grow shorter and Hermione's coffee curls were coming back. Their clothes both changed, they were in their old school uniforms.

It was like when they went through the wall, time must have repeated itself. They saw Harry and Ron looking everywhere for Hermione.

"Where could she have gone?" Ron yelled to Harry. "She was right here!"

"Why don't you turn around?"

Ron eagerly turned around hoping that she would be stood right there, she was, but she wasn't alone.

"What the hell just happened? It's like time just decided to go back to our 6th year..." panted Hermione.

"Her- Her- Her- Hermione, look!" stuttered Draco. He was pulling on her robes like he was a preschool child.

"What?" she remarked as she saw what he must have been going on about.

They saw their old headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. But how could he be here, he was dead, right?


	2. Answers

**Time Is Running Out - Dramione**

**Walls.**

"Draco, wake up! We have to drop Scorp off at the station today!"

"I'm up, give me a minute!"

Draco Malfoy. Blood status, pureblood. No other family apart from his wife, Hermione Granger and his only son, Scorpius Malfoy. His parents were killed in the legendary Battle of Hogwarts just because Draco didn't come over to the dark side.

In their 6th year at Hogwarts, they were both troubled by things that they had been ordered to do, or in Hermione's case, things that she knew that were going to happen. It seems impossible that one Slytherin boy and one Gryffindor girl could ever find each other in moments of need and feel like they would spend the rest of their lives together.

Draco began to walk down the carpeted stairs in his Italian black suit and his long beach blond hair in a small pony tail. He had grew his hair this long because he knew that Hermione would like it.

Hermione wore dark denim jeans, a rose pink t-shirt and a blue cardigan over the t-shirt.

"You finally ready then?" laughed Hermione.

"Yeah, come on, better go!" replied Draco. "Scorpius! Come on, we're leaving now!" he yelled to his son.

"Alright alright, keep your hair on! It's only Hogwarts after all." Snapped the 11 year old boy.

Draco patted the top of his son's head and continued to walk out the door after Scorpius, hand in hand with Hermione.

"Harry, I haven't been through the wall in years. You took James last time.."

"Come on, Ginny, it's fun! We'll go through with Albus and James can take Lily through, okay?"

"Fine, do you think Hermione will be there with Draco yet?"

Harry, looking behind. "I doubt it...because they're behind us..." Harry smiled.

Hermione instantly recognised Harry and Ginny and ran straight for them.

"Hermione! Good to see you again!" shouted Ginny, she gave her the biggest hug ever.

"Draco? Is that you under all that hair? Harry laughed.

Harry and Draco had become friends since the war, but they hadn't really kept in touch.

"Yeah, it is. You coming through then? It's ten to eleven already!"

Albus, James and Scorpius all boarded the Hogwarts Express. Draco, Hermione, Harry and Ginny all waved goodbye to their children.

"Come on then. Better get home." said Hermione.

Draco and Hermione started to walk the wall between platforms 9 and 10. They went through and Harry, Ginny and young Lily were left alone on the platform.

On the other side of the wall, everything began to change. Draco's hair decided to grow shorter and Hermione's coffee curls were coming back. Their clothes both changed, they were in their old school uniforms.

It was like when they went through the wall, time must have repeated itself. They saw Harry and Ron looking everywhere for Hermione.

"Where could she have gone?" Ron yelled to Harry. "She was right here!"

"Why don't you turn around?"

Ron eagerly turned around hoping that she would be stood right there, she was, but she wasn't alone.

"What the hell just happened? It's like time just decided to go back to our 6th year..." panted Hermione.

"Her- Her- Her- Hermione, look!" stuttered Draco. He was pulling on her robes like he was a preschool child.

"What?" she remarked as she saw what he must have been going on about.

They saw their old headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. But how could he be here, he was dead, right?


End file.
